justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dagomba
"Dagomba" by Sorcerer is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance Wii, Just Dance 3 as a DLC, Just Dance: Greatest Hits, Just Dance 4 as a DLC, and Just Dance Now. Dancer * African woodmask with paint on it * Grass skirts on his waist and his ankles. * His skin is greenish. . Background The dancer is dancing on a savannah. There's an active volcano in the back which throws lava and spears can be seen set up in the grass. Every time the dancer rises his hands he summons lightning which strike the spears. Gold Moves There's only one Gold Move in the routine. Only Gold Move: 'Move your hand in a half circle towards the screen. Appearances in Mashups ''Dagomba ''appears in the following Mashups: * I Like It * Jamaican Dance * No Limit * Pump It * Take On Me * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) '(Shamans) * You're the First, the Last, My Everything Captions Dagomba ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Africa Clap * Africa Double * Shaman Trivia *Just like the ''Katti Kalandal dancers, his skintone is a more blue/green color rather than white. * This song can be seen on six different games. **The song was originally on Just Dance 2. **It also appears on the main list on Just Dance Wii. **It appeared on Just Dance 3 later as a DLC. **It appeared on Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of (both versions). **It makes an appearance as a DLC on Just Dance 4 as well it is an avatar. **It's latest appearance is in Just Dance Now (Mobile App). ** So this is the most recycled song in the JD series, along with Baby Girl. * Sorcerer (the artist of Dagomba) is actually Ubisoft. There is no music video, or any other video having to do with Dagomba besides Just Dance. * The song has an avatar for both European and Japanese verison of JD, but in the Japanese version he has a smily mask, unlike the European version. However, the smily mask returns in JD2015. * Looking at the files of Just Dance Now, the song was originally called Electro Tribal, but it was changed for unknown reasons. ** Thus, this is one of the three songs from Ubisoft with a change from its original name. *If you look closely, the dancer messes up on some moves. * An avatar representing this song is available on Just Dance 2015, but only if you have saved data from the previous games. ** It also looks different; the mask now has a smile instead of the original face. Gallery Screenshot 2014-10-20-16-53-32-1.png Dagomba.png|Dagomba on Just Dance 2 electrotribaldlc.jpg|Dagomba Electrotribaldlc coach 1 big.png wqe.png|JD2015 Avatar Dagomba JD4 Avatar.png|JD4 Avatar Videos File:Sorcerer - Dagoba (Official Version In HD Surround) File:Just Dance 2 - Dagomba File:Just Dance 3 Sorcerer Dagomba File:Just Dance Greatest Hits (DAGOMBA!!) File:Just Dance 4 - Dagomba - 5* Stars File:Just_Dance_Now_Sorcerer_Dagomba Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Just Dance 4 DLC Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Barefoot Dancers Category:Songs By Ubisoft Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Around-The-World Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:DLC's Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Medium Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Medium Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 4